דרוזים
גנטיקה אנשים דרוזיים לעתים רחוקות להתחתן מחוץ אמונתם (קרבת דם לעתים קרובות תרגול) והם האמינו בכך כדי ליצור בודד גנטי. לאפיין את המבנה הגנטי של האוכלוסייה הדרוזית באופן מקיף, גייסנו וgenotyped 40 שלישיות הורה-צאצא מהגליל העליון בישראל וברמת הגולן, מנסה ללכוד משפחות שונות מורחבות (חמולות) במיקומים גיאוגרפיים שונים. המרכיב עיקרי (PC) ותערובת הניתוחים הוכיחו כי הדרוזים הם קרובים ל, אך שונים מ, קבוצות אחרות במזרח-תיכון (בדווים ופלשתינים), תמיכה במוצא המזרח-תיכוני של הדרוזים והבידוד הגנטי האחרון שלהם. שחזור ההיסטוריה הדמוגרפית הדרוזית באמצעות זהה-by-מוצא מגזרים (IBD) הציעו הפחתה ≈15 פי במקום לקיחת גודל אוכלוסייה לפני ≈22-47 דורות, בסמוך למועד המתועד של היסוד של הדת הדרוזית ב-11 המאה. שילוב גנוטיפים הגליל והגולן דרוזי עם נתונים שפורסמו בעבר על דרוזים מהכרמל (ישראל) ולבנון הוכיח כי כל ארבעת היישובים הדרוזיים הם שונים גנטי.הקבוצה הלבנונית משותפת מגזרי IBD פחות (בתוך הקבוצה ועם קבוצות אחרות) בהשוואה לדרוזים בישראל והראתה הטרוזיגוטיות גבוהה יותר (המצביע על פחות קרבת דם), אך הייתה פחות מגוון בחלל PC. ממצאים אלו מצביעים על היסטוריה דמוגרפית האחרונה ועתיקה מורכבת מהאוכלוסייה הדרוזית. הכתבה המקורית - Druze individuals rarely marry outside their faith (often practicing consanguinity) and are thus believed to form a genetic isolate. To comprehensively characterize the genetic structure of the Druze population, we recruited and genotyped 40 parent-offspring trios from the Upper Galilee in Israel and the Golan Heights, attempting to capture different extended families (clans) across various geographical locations. Principal component (PC) and ADMIXTURE analyses demonstrated that Druze are close to, yet distinct from, other Middle-Eastern groups (Bedouins and Palestinians), supporting the Druze’s Middle-Eastern origin and their recent genetic isolation. Reconstruction of the Druze demographic history using identical-by-descent (IBD) segments suggested an ≈15-fold reduction in population size taking place ≈22–47 generations ago, close to the documented time of the foundation of the Druze faith at the 11th century. Combining the Galilee and Golan Druze genotypes with previously published data on Druze from the Carmel (Israel) and Lebanon demonstrated that all four Druze communities are genetically distinct. The Lebanese group shared less IBD segments (within the group and with other groups) compared with the Israeli Druze and showed higher heterozygosity (suggesting less consanguinity), but was less diverse in PC space. These findings suggest complex recent and ancient demographic history of the Druze population * European Journal of Human Genetics , (5 November 2014) | doi:10.1038/ejhg.2014.218 הארץ: מחקר גנטי מאשר: הגנום הדרוזי הייחודי משמר את עצמו מאז המאה ה-11 האם למרות הקשר לקבר יתרו - מתחם נבי שועייב הוא אתר קדוש לדרוזים הנמצא בגליל, בסמוך לקרני חיטין. על-פי המסורת הדרוזית מדובר בקברו של הנביא שועייב, המזוהה עם יתרו המקראי. אין להם קשר לעם היהודי! - האם יתרו התגייר ? עידו אפרתי כתב בעיתון הארץ מיום 5 בפברואר 2015 מחקר גנטי מאשר: הגנום הדרוזי הייחודי משמר את עצמו מאז המאה ה-11 - המאמר פורסם כבר ב-5 November 2014 - בין השאר כתב: * מחקר גנטי חדש מאשר כי העדה הדרוזית החלה להתגבש מבחינה גנטית במאה ה-11, וכי מאז ועד היום לא היו עליה השפעות גנטיות של קבוצות אתניות אחרות. המחקר נערך על ידי צוות חוקרים בראשותם של פרופ' גיל עצמון מאוניברסיטת חיפה, פרופ' ג'מאל זידאן מבית החולים זיו בצפת ופרופ' איתן פרידמן מאוניברסיטת תל אביב ומבית החולים שיבא. * "זהו המחקר הגנטי הראשון שמצא כי מקורם הגנטי של בני העדה הדרוזית הוא בתקופה זו", אמר פרופ' עצמון. ממצא גנטי זה תואם את האמונה של העדה הדרוזית לגבי היווצרות העדה. באופן מסורתי הם מאמינים כי היא נוסדה במאה ה-11, בתנועה דתית תחת שלטונו של הח'ליף הפאטימי השישי שבמצרים. כיום חיים ברחבי העולם כמיליון דרוזים וחצי שרובם מתגוררים בסוריה ולבנון והיתר בישראל וירדן. על פי המסורת הדרוזית, הנישואים מתקיימים רק בתוך הקהילה הדרוזית. * מהממצאים עלה כי בני העדה הדרוזית אכן חולקים דמיון גנטי גבוה, שמבדיל אותם בצורה משמעותית מבני קבוצות ועדות אחרות במזרח התיכון. החוקרים מעריכים כי דמיון גנטי זה החל לפני 22-47 דורות (קיימים חילוקי דעות לגבי משך זמן של דור - ע"א) במאה ה-11. T קטגוריה:דרוזים